Karaoke Revolution
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Las naciones han acabado bajo los encantos del poder de la música,Desde Alfred hasta Kiku, una batalla de Karaoke pondrá las cosas más duras Amor, risas Parejas Crack mucha pero mucha música y sobre todo ... ¿Quién Ganará? ¡Tu decides!
1. The Music Power

**Hola Queridos Fanfictioners Aqui les traigo un nuevo Fanfic.**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Parejas Crack T por lenguaje, versión 2P de Bielorrusia y palabras malsonantes, y mucha pero mucha musica**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de México**

Era otro de esos dias hacia un calor extremo pero eso era lo de menos ¡al carajo! estamos en México aquí hace calor en todos lados

hoy teniamos una reunión mundial no era de esperarse pero en este caso esta vez toco aquí.

Como siempre todo mundo peleando con sus tonterias , Alemania enojado en fin.

El caso era Alfred se la paso toda la reunión cantando ¡Y encima mal! ¿Te imaginas a Michael Jackson cantando en tono grave? Ese era él, lo peor es que cuando por fin se callaba, al pobre Ludwig le ponía de los nervios.

Así pasamos unas cuantas semanas. Empezó Seychelles a seguirle el juego, y claro que cantaban , pero no cualquier canción, empezó a cantar con Alfred reggaeton. Ella ya aparentaba diecisiete años y aprendio a bailar ese ritmo que a todos mis hermanos (incluyendome a mi) nos desagradaba

A veces la pillaba Arthur… y pa´ que te cuento

la locura empezó a contagiarse al resto de las naciones, Inglaterra cantaba las canciones de los Beatles, los gemelos Italia las de Laura Pausini

y Japón empezo a cantar las canciones de Girls Generation con sus hermanos

Y allí estaba yo, sola con ello hasta que se me ocurrio llamar a Las personas más indicadas para este trabajo: Elizaveta y Lily

Asi que como no encontre a la segunda llame a Hungría

—¿Elizaveta?—

—Hola Mariana todos siguen con el rollo de la música verdad— ella empezó a reir

—No es gracioso Eli — comente — Ahora tambien mis hermanos estan metidos en esto ¿Tienes que ayudarme?

—¿Cómo?— pregunto ella

—Bueno..he pensado que es muy arriesgado pero no hay mal que por bien no venga—

Hungría puso tono preocupado —¿Qué es? Te ayudare y si hay yaoi de por medio mucho mejor

respire profundamente —Hacer una batalla de Karaoke seguro eso los volvera a la normalidad...creo—

Y las dos reimos de forma malvada empezando a organizar el plan...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. .-.-.-.-

Quede con Eli de vernos en el centro comercial en menos de quince minutos

—¡Mariana!— dijo Eli llegando con un par de chicas más

—Elizabeta, Lily Yekaterina que gusto verlas— me gire para saludarlas

Sacó de su bolsillo una lista que le había pedido, con todos los Sing Star que existen en el mundo. Parecía difícil. Pero no hay nada imposible para Unas hermosas naciones o en este caso un puñado de CDs.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar todo esto?

Sonreí con malicia –Cuando estás obligado a ir todos los fines de semana de compras para que un monstruo pequeño y con el pelo rubio y de lentes no te haga chantaje emocional… aprendes donde comprar, amiga.

No perdimos más tiempo y nos fuimos a la tienda de videojuegos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. .-.-.-.-

**Punto De Vista de Hungría**

—Ya está ¿No?—pregunto Eli

—No, Eli. Si vamos a hacer una guerra de karaokes, vamos a hacerlo al estilo —

Ella solo suspiró y sonrió. Pusimos en marcha la segunda fase del plan.

la siguiente fase del plan era del decorado, como ella misma dijo `` ¿Qué es una fiesta sin estar preparada al ciento diez porciento?´´

Pasamos por varias tiendas que no había visto en mi vida y que tenían cosas chulísimas. Entramos en una de decoración en la que compramos una bola de discoteca, focos y demasiadas luces, luego en una de fiestas y compramos varias siete bolsas de cien globos… me parecían hasta pocas sabiendo las dimensiones de la casa, y otras cuantas bolsas de confeti y serpentinas. Fuimos a pagar,

Pasamos por una tienda de disfraces y compramos pelucas para todos, no sé para qué.

Compramos, muchos disfraces, y cuando digo muchos, no es mucho, quiero decir MUCHOS ¿Me entiendes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. .-.-.-.-

-Cómo sacamos a todos los de sus casas?- me preguntó

-No lo podremos hacer solas… necesitamos a una mente brillante, malvada, perversa, con experiencia, con experiencia en este tipo de cosas, capaz de armar una fiesta aun que todos los invitados estén en su contra, o con el poder de un chantaje tan bueno capaz de sacarlos a todos hasta que a ella le apetezca…

—¡Natasha—!Dijimos las dos.

—Será muy arriesgado… lo mismo acabamos infectados los dos por el camino… pero hay que arriesgarse, voy a llamarla.—comento Mariana

—¡Mariana! Mientras se conduce no se puede hablar. ¿No lo recuerdas?— me regaño Ucrania

-Cierto, habla tú. Yo conduciré

.**Fin del punto De Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**Punto de Vista de Natasha**

lo primero que tenía que hacer era bloquear mi mente, puede que me entraran ganas de matar al hermano de Mariana porque ahora sale con Nii san y ver sangre que ya no estoy enamorada de mi hermano pero ese no es el punto. Fui corriendo al único lugar donde conseguiría lo que quería… ¡INTERNET!

Busqué desesperada, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero haría lo que pudiera…

¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo !Mi salvación!, bueno, mejor, su salvación, porque todavía la fiesta era suya...

En uno de esos estadios de México hacían uno de esos conciertos a los que iban a tocar varias bandas, Bueno, lo que más ayuda en estos casos es el PhotoShop, así que… ¡Huy! Sin querer retoqué y… ¡Anda! ¡Si está Beyoncé allí! ¡Tengo que avisar a todos!

—Chicos ¿A que no sabén qué? ¡Beyoncé está en México—

Se escucho un chillido y de pronto ya no estaban allí. Oí como unos cuantos motores arrancaban su motor y se iban.

—Soy buena ¿Eh?—dije con esa "Awesomidad" caracteristica de Prusia

—Tasha, eres increíble. Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo.— dijo Mariana sin querer

Me tense al oir eso y le aclare algunas cosas

—En primera no me llames Tasha,en segunda que nuestros hermanos sean novios no quiere decir que vayamos a ser cuñadas—dije yo con algo de frialdad y un toque amenazante que hizo a todas estremecer

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Finlandia**

Estábamos llegando al concierto en coche cuando varias cosas empezaron a cuadrarme…

1º Natasha nunca se perdería un concierto de Beyoncé. Bueno, ni ella ni nadie, creo.

2º Da la casualidad que Beyoncé viene justo hoy, a esta hora y repentinamente ella se da cuenta.

3º Tendría que salir algo en los periódicos o el la televisión…

¡Natasha era una mentirosa! ¡Nos había mentido a todos! ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

Hice un derrape que solo se podría permitir en una de esas películas de persecución.

—¡Ah! Papá ¿Qué haces? ¿Nos quieres matar?— contesto Peter mi hijo

—Es N´tash´, qu´ n´s ha mentido, no hay ning´n conc´erto de Beyoncé.—Explico Berwald con suseriedad tan caracteristica

Por el espejo retrovisor vi su expresión, no es que fuera diferente a la mía.

—Peter, llama a todos los tíos. Yo me encargaré de ella…— dije amenazadoramente

—Pero, mamá, no puedes llamar por teléfono en el coche.—

—Eres igual que Hungría—bufé

**Fin del punto de vista**

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

**Punto de Vista de Sealand**

¿Pero qué se creía Ella? ¿Qué estaríamos felices por que a destrozado mis sueños de ver a Beyoncé?

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué los sueños, tú los piensas y que ya son sueños? ¡Pues no! Un sueño hay que meditarlo mucho antes de decir que se quiere algo. Todas las personas del mundo hacen eso…

Pero lo peor… lo del cartel… ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué el dinero crece en los árboles?

Todo era increíble…Había una bola de discoteca en el centro del salón dando unos cuantos miles de colores más al lugar.

Todo estaba lleno de focos que iluminaban a todos lados de miles de colores, toda la casa estaba llena de globos, serpentinas, y globos, y confeti por el suelo, y más globos… y más y más globos… y más globos… anda, más globos ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuántos globos había?

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

Las demás naciones se quedaron con la boca abierta

—¿Pero que hacemos aquí aru?—

—Bloody frog esto fue idea tuya—

—El hero hizo todo esto—

y expresiones como aquellas habían aumentado los murmullos alrededor

y entonces vimos bajando de las escaleras a las responsables de esto…

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	2. You Wanna Be My Lover?

**Hola Queridos Fanfictioners Aqui va el segundo chap de esta gran historia**

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**KIKI: claro que la seguire este chap esta dedicado a ti**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Wannabe pertenece a las Spice Girls, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: AlfredxToris AmericaxLithuania o AmeLiet como ustedes gusten**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_Las demás naciones se quedaron con la boca abierta_

_—¿Pero que hacemos aquí aru?—_

_—Bloody frog esto fue idea tuya—_

_—El hero hizo todo esto—_

_y expresiones como aquellas habían aumentado los murmullos alrededor_

_y entonces vimos bajando de las escaleras a las responsables de esto…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-_

—Bueno— Empezó Lily— Hoy es un día muy especial. Vamos a hacer queesta locura de la música acabe de una vez por todas, porque hoy ¡Vamos a hacer un concurso de karaoke!

—¡Si! — Dijeron todos.

—He retocado un poco los CD y he pasado todas canciones ha solo uno… porque no vamos a jugar cualquier partida… ¡Vamos ha poner las canciones aleatorias!— Hungría le quito el microfono a una muy tímida Lily

—¡Si!— Dijo solo Alfred

—¿Qué?— y Le miraron todos mal

—A lo que íbamos. Puede salir cualquier canción… y tienen que cantarla. El primero que cante tendrá X puntos, el siguiente X puntos y así sucesivamente. Gana el que tenga más puntos.— finalizo Hungria.

Punto de Vista de Hungria

—Entonces...¿Quien Empeza?— pregunto Hungría

Todos miraron en mi dirección y entendi sus indirectas

—No de ninguna manera yo, que empiece otro— se quejo alguien

—Don´t Worry the Hero start the game— dijo Alfred

Y asi todos los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron dandole espacio y yo como buena coanfritriona que soy m dispuse a darle el primer mircófono

y cuando salio el titulo de la canción en la pantalla...nadie se lo podia creer

De la nada salio Alfred vestido como si estuviera en los ochentas es decir al estilo de John Travolta

Empezó a sonar la canción Wannabe de las Spice Girls

**_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want_**  
**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**  
**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_**  
**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**  
**_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]_**  
**_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_**

Al principio todos nos quedamos atonitos observandolo cantar...

**_If you want my future forget my past_**  
**_If you wanna get with me better make it fast_**  
**_Now don't go wasting my precious time_**  
**_Get your act together, we could be just fine_**

Por suerte había traido la minicámara que me regalo Japón para captar algo de yaoi.

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_**  
**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**  
**_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]_**  
**_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_**

O algo como esto...es decir Alfrec haciendo el ridiculo en el Karaoke no sonaba mal...

**_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_**  
**_[gotta get with my friends]_**

Para subirlo a Youtube hasta que oimos la última parte de esta estrofa.

**_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_**  
**_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_**  
**_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_**

Mi instinto Yaoista se activo en este momento al ver como el seguia la coreografia tratando de llamar la atención de Alguien.

**_What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel_**  
**_Say you can handle my love, are you for real? [are you for real?]_**  
**_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_**  
**_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_**

Al principio supuse que se trataria de Arthur pero luego recordé que este ya tenia pareja y era el mismisimo Japón.

**_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_**  
**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**  
**_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]_**  
**_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!_**

Y empece a idear la lista de pretendientes del Americano hasta que...

**_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_**  
**_[gotta get with my friends]_**  
**_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_**  
**_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_**  
**_[you've got to give]_**  
**_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_**

Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de captar la Atención de Lituania, que finalmente logró al reconocer el significado de la letra.

**_So here's the story from a to z_**  
**_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_**  
**_We got em in the place who likes it in your face_**  
**_We got g like m.c. who likes it on an_**  
**_Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_**  
**_And as for me, haha you'll see_**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_**

Con Toris rojo como uno de los tomates de España pude notar como Alfred seguia cantando sentado en su regazo.

**_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_**  
**_[gotta get with my friends]_**  
**_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_**  
**_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_**  
**_[you've got to give]_**  
**_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_**

Para después seguir bailando la coreográfia alrededor del lituano...

**_If you wanna be my lover_**  
**_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_**  
**_Slam! slam! slam! slam! [make it last forever]_**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_**  
**_Hea, hea, hea, hea_**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_**  
**_Slam your body down and zigazig ahh_**

El estribillo ya era coreado por muchas naciones que animaban al chico a continuar la canción.

**_If you wanna be my lover_**

En la última estrofa dio un giro de 360 grados hasta quedar enfrente de Toris al cual le robo un pequeño y casto beso, que fue captado junto con l canción en video.

Terminada la canción la consola nos dio la puntuación de Alfred,cabe decir que yo altere la maquína para que en vez de 8000 la puntuación máxima fuese 1,0000.

—Alfred ¡6509 puntos!— grito la consola

Y empezo a saltar de emoción volviendole a robar un beso a un muy ya sonrojado lituano

—Podría haberlo hacho mejor, pero me centré más en ti…— dijo Alfred a Toris,

Pero aún quedaba una duda ...

¿Quién sería el siguiente?...

* * *

**Espero verlas muertas de risa imaginando A nuestro "Querido"Americano (notese el sarcasmo) cantando esta canción, que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen el chap.**

**Espero les haya gustado dejen riviews o añadan la historia a favoritos**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	3. La Canción del Señorito

**Privet a Todos! Aquí va nuestro tercer chap**

**Dedicado a ****RutLance-CrystalFairy y DarkLady Iria**

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**KIKI:Que mal que se te haya descompuesto el teclado pero que bueno que Ames este fic**

**Kamirin-chan:Este capitulo va por ustedes si no hubieran sugerido a Austria el siguiente habría sido Japón.**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Take On Me pertenece al grupo A Ha, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: AustriaxMéxico RoderichxMariana AusMéx como ustedes gusten**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Mariana**

—Bueno Austria, de esta no te libras ¡A cantar—!Exigió Eli

—Bueno, bueno, esta bien, esta bien. Venga ponme la canción.—hablo el castaño

Salió en título de la canción y el publico estaba más que sorprendido

Las primeras notas llenaban de sonido la estancia y entonces como por arte de la magia de Inglaterra recorde esa canción,

Take on me del grupo A Ha quien me hacia recordar mis dias ochenteros.

_**Talking away **_  
_**I don't know what I'm to say **_  
_**I'll say it any way **_  
_**Today is another day to find you **_  
_**Shying away **_  
**_Oh, I'll be coming for your love,ok? _**

Las miradas estaban posadas en Roderich, quien vestia una chaqueta negra, no llevaba sus caracteristicos lentes y pantalones del mismo color personificando a un motociclista.

"¿Roderich?" pensamos todos

—¡Señorito!—Exclamo sorprendido Prusia escupiendo su cerveza

**_Take on me (take on me) _**  
**_Take me on (take on me) _**  
**_I'll be gone _**  
**_In a day or two _**

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por la mestria con la que cantaba era un buen maestro de piano pero nunca pense que tuviera el visto bueno para cantar

**_So needless to say _**  
**_I'm odds and ends but I'm me! _**  
**_Stumbling away _**  
**_Slowly learning that life is okay _**  
**_Say after me _**  
**_It's no better to be safe than sorry _**

Sabia que en esa canción había una indirecta para mi, que solo fue captada por Hungría y su camara

**_Take on me (take on me) _**  
**_Take me on (take on me) _**  
**_I'll be gone In a day or two _**

Cantaba el estribillo de la canción dirigido Mí, no al suizo que le gusta el queso, ni a Prusia si no solo para mi,en ese momento no pude evitar tomar su mano cuando me la ofrecio para subir al disque escenario.

**_Oh the things that you say _**  
**_Is it life or just a play _**  
**_My worries away _**  
**_You're all the things I forgot to remember _**  
**_You're shying away _**  
**_I'll be coming for you anyway _**

Nadie salia de su ensoñación ni Prusia, ni nadie incluyendome a mi que solo pudimos seguir observandolo cantar com si la vida se nos fuera en ello

_**Take on me (take on me) **_  
_**Take me on (take on me) **_  
_**I'll be gone **_  
_**In a day...**_

El estribillo volvia a repetirse y ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, en ese momento no estaba el mundo solo nosotros dos diciendo con la mirada todo lo que sentimos.

**_(take on me)_**  
**_(take me on)_**  
**_(take on me)_**

La última parte de la canción indico que esta llegaba a su fin, jamás soñe con este día, y hasta ahora solo puedo decir que este es el ¡Mejor concurso de Karaoke de la historia!

_**I'll be gone **_  
_**In a day..**_.

Para darle un giro nuevo antes de acabar la música Roderich se dirigio a mi y me robo un tierno y apasionado Beso enfrente de todos.

—Wow— fue lo únco que pude decir

—¿Qué? Yo siempre supe cantar, otra cosa es que ninguno se lo creyera.— ¿Qué puntuación eh sacado?—pregunto el

Esperamos unos segundos…

—¡Austria, 7543 puntos!— exlamo la máquina

—¡Genial!— exclamo el en el tono Awesome de Gilbert que le quedaba bastante bien e hizo enojar a cierto Prusiano

y la pregunta del millón era...

¿Quien cantaria ahora?

—Seguimos nosotros— dijeron unas voces que yo conocia demasiado bien...

* * *

**De momento va ganando Austria, pero eso esta por verse**

**Espero les haya gustado dejen riviews o añadan la historia a favoritos**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	4. La canción de Arthur

**Privet a Todos! Aquí va nuestro cuarto chap**

**Dedicado a MissEnglandLover y a todas las fans de Fey****  
**

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**KIKI:gracias por el comment me diste animos y si yo tambien te quiero mucho ^^**

**MissEnglandLover:Porque tu lo pediste esta cancion va para nuestro querido Arhtur.**

**Burbujas de Colores: Tu OTP se cumplira en este capi**

**Dark Lady Iria:No te preocupes que borrachos no van a terminar.**

**Karmirin chan: No os preocupeis que los Italias saldran mas adelante**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Te Pertenezco de Fey, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack:AsaKiku, InglaterraxJapón o como ustedes quieran**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Kiku**

Lo bueno de ser un espia oculto es disfrutar de este tipo de Espectaculos sin ser descubierto

—Bloody Hell que no cantare!— esa voz se me hacia extrañamente familiar

Inglaterra se veia espectacular mente bien con ese atuendo una camiseta roja con un par de Jeans desgastados

—Vamos lo harías por nosotras, por fis porfis—suplicaba México Kun

—Ok, Ok lo hare pero nescesito bailarinas para esta canción y seran ustedes ¿Entendido?— dijo el con un tono resignado.

y la canción aparecio en pantalla

**_Yo perdido entre la niebla _**  
**_a medio gas me tuve que morder la lengua _**  
**_mil veces para no ser siempre el primero,en querer volver _**  
**_tu con tu fruncir de cejas _**  
**_endemoniadamente guapo en pie de guerra _**  
**_no me mirabas para que yo no te viera,pendiente de mi _**

Ahora entiendo porque Inglaterra san no queria cantar, conocia esa canción perfectamente, Te pertenezco de Fey es la que más le gusta, lo más obvio es que tenia que estar dedicada a alguien y ese alguien era yo.

**_Las amigas me decian que,te diera celos _**  
**_pero no podía ya lo ves,te pertenezco_**

El tono meloso con el que dijo la última parte me resulto de lo más lindo captando la indirecta proveniente de el

_**CORO:(Iterpretado por Arthur y las bailarinas)**_  
_**Tuyo soy tuyo no hay día**_  
_**que no me sangre la herida no puedo más**_  
_**tuyo soy tuyo la vida**_  
_**parece una tontería cuando no estás**_  
_**tuyo mucho más de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar**_

Mientras yo seguia embobado viendo como Arhtur seguia cantando, una singular pelea llamo mi atención: El Bad Friends Trio VS El Club del yaoi, al parecer resultaba muy gracioso er como iniciaban una guerra de ¿Tomates? mientras usaban de escudo las mesas.

**_Mientras busco en el armario_**  
**_la ropa más letal estoy imaginando_**  
**_que dentro de tus brazos bailo que te bailo_**  
**_sin poder parar_**  
**_luego escribo en el espejo_**  
**_del baño que te amo de color rosado_**  
**_y corre que te corre corro con el coche_**  
**_en busca de tí_**

En fin, deje de concentrarme un momento en la pelea, ya después les preguntaria a las chicas que paso en realidad, porque Arthur + canción + bailarinas era bastante llamativo e hipnotizante para algunos.

_**Sí supieras que un mes así,es un infierno**_  
_**no tendrías dudas creeme,te pertenezco.**_

—Vamos Mon Ami Arthur— Grito Francia

**_Tuyo soy tuyo no hay día_**  
**_que no me sangre la herida no puedo más_**  
**_tuyo soy tuyo la vida_**  
**_parece una tontería cuando no estás_**  
**_tuyo mucho más de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar_**

Todos los paises empezaron a aullar como locos, como si verdaderamente estuviese hi parada Fey en vez de Arthur, No se parecian en nada...El era mucho mejor

**_Tuyo soy tuyo no hay día_**  
**_que no me sangre la herida no puedo más_**  
**_tuyo soy tuyo la vida_**  
**_parece una tontería cuando no estás_**  
**_tuyo mucho más de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar_**

Las naciones corearon el estribillo a viva voz para acabar con un super espectacular paso de Breackdance que dejo asombrados a muchos

—Arthur, 8345 puntos— Grito la consola

Dejando al concursante con sus cinco minutos de fama entre gritos y aplausos.

* * *

**Nuestro Guapo Ingles cejón acaba de sorprendernos lleva la puntuación más alta hasta el momento**

**El siguiente concursante :Wang Yao**

**Espero les haya gustado dejen riviews o añadan la historia a favoritos**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The Quetzalcoatl Treasure**

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	5. La Suerte de China

**Privet a Todos! Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta!**

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**Burbujas de Colores: No te preocupes que El Bad Touch Trio cantara una canción muy especial**

**Wind Un Serebro:Yao cantara en este capi pero la cancion no sera para Belarús lo siento :(**

**KIKI: oh una canción dedicada a mi ¡Que Tierno! vas para cantante nacional ;)**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Suerte de Paty Cantu, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack:Corea del SurxChina YaoxYong Soo o como quieran**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Yao**

Inglaterra lo había hecho muy bien apesar de no querer cantar, claro yo no tenia intenciones de subir al escenario y Hacer el Rídiculo no es cosa mia eso dejenselo a Yong Soo.

Aprovechando un descanso en donde todas las naciones (Salvo Corea y Yo) salieron a Tomar algo me dispuse a seguirles hasta que una mano me detuvo

**—**Aniki, ¿Porque no canta?, Aunque sea solo una estrofa— me suplico el coreano

—Ya te lo dije no canto para ti,, ni para nadie ~Aru—dije yo en tono decidido

El chico parecio rendirse, pero esbozo una sonrisa

—Aniki, esas no son unas orejas de colección edición limitada de Shinnaty Chan— señlo el menor hacia el área del micrófono

Ni corto ni perezoso fui corriendo por aquellas orejas, cuando ya estaba por llegar note que en el escenario había varios instrumentos musicales, la sonrisa de Yong Soo se ensancho aún más ¡Aiya! ese idiota había logrado su cometido ahora no tenia escapatoria alguna.

Cerre los ojos un momento antes de ponerme las orejas,por un segundo crei reconocer la canción que estaba por empezar, Suerte de Paty Cantu

_**El me dejo y yo queria hacerlo **_  
_**Maldita sea **_  
_**Ese soy yo **_  
_**El que aguanta patanes por ser tan bueno**_

La primera estrofa me recordaba tanto mi antigua relación con Iván y referirme a el en esa estrofa fue mi manera de desahogarme , cosa que no le agrado al mencionado Yong Soo porque lo vi refunfuñando un poco al dedicarle aquel verso.

**_Por un rato quiero estar soltero_**  
**_Mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera _**

Solte mi larga coleta y mi cabello castaño cayo sobre mi espalda dandome un toque más femenino Tampoco le hizo gracia aquel verso, pero el quería que cantara y yo solo le cumpli el deseo

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte **_  
_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte **_  
_**Dime todo nada **_  
_**En ti me aburre **_  
_**Y ya quiero quererte **_  
_**Soy adicto al amor**_

Las naciones empezaron a llegar poco a poco, descubrieron a una prescencia femenina cantando con unas orejas de gatito, intentando adivinar quien era le preguntaron a Corea.

—Mon ami¿Quien es ella?— dijo Francia

—Ahh es Aniki, verdad que se ve bien con el cabello suelto— respondio Yong Soo

_**Te dire que no me molesta nada tu mala fama **_  
_**Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama **_

Era muy divertido ver a mi pareja sonrojarse y quedarse boquiabierto ante mi actuación en el Karaoke lo señale a el en esa parte de la canción para dedicarsela , tengo muchos talentos, y cantar es uno de ellos

**_Jamas he sido muy romantico_**  
**_Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica _**

Mientras seguia cantando no note a las demás naciones, quienes pensaban "Esa chica es China", seguia muy ocupado, haciendo sonrojar a mi querido coreano, como para notar la prescencia de alguien más

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte **_  
_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte **_  
_**Dime todo nada **_  
_**En ti me aburre**_  
_**Y ya quiero quererte **_  
_**Soy adicto al amor **_

Trote por el esenario en pequeños pasos al ritmo de la canción, mientras me ensañaba en figir tocar la bateria,pendiente de la mirada de aquel que cambio mi suerte y porque no tambien mi vida.

**_Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte _**  
**_Ya me esta encantado conocerte _**  
**_Dime todo nada _**  
**_En ti me aburre _**  
**_Y ya quiero quererte _**  
**_Soy adicto al amor _**

—¿Vas a subir esto al Face?— pregunto la mexicana al ver a Corea grabar al despistado China

—Por su puesto que si ~Da ze, todo el mundo tiene que concocer la hermosa voz de Aniki— dijo el Coreano Alegremente

—Mon ami Chine se ve bien con el pelo suelto — insinuo Francia

—Atrevete a insinuar algo mas sobre mi aniki y date por muerto— amenazo el menor de los asiaticos

**_Jamas he sido muy romantica _**  
**_Pero necesito tus abrazos .. oh oh oh _**

Empece a Cantar como si no hubiera un mañana, A Quien engaño Admiro a Paty Cantu y sus canciones son internacionalmente pegajosas, dejando eso de lado Yong Soo cada vez se ponia más rojo y de vez en cuando sacaba fotografías que espero nunca suba a Facebook

**_Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte _**  
**_Ya me esta encantado conocerte _**  
**_Dime todo nada _**  
**_En ti me aburre _**  
**_Y ya quiero quererte _**  
**_Oh_**

Retome mi juego con varios instrumentos musicales demás de la bateria no deje de ensañarme con el teclado haciendo como que lo tocaba,y subirme a la primera fila de los escenarios, casi llegar a donde estaba mi amante y regresar de vuelta al micrófono, era bastante confuso para él y bastante divertido para mi

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte **_  
_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte **_  
_**Dime todo nada **_  
_**En ti me aburre**_  
_**Y ya quiero quererte **_  
_**Soy adicto al amor**_

Segui jugando esta vez con la guitarra, realmente me quedaba el papel de rockero, estaba esperanzado con que no subieran esto a youtube sino seria la burla de los demás en la próxima junta.

_**Soy adicto al amor **_  
_**Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte **_  
_**Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

segui en mi papel de vocalista y retome mi lugar al frente con la guitarra hasta terminar mi canción

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a todas las naciones fascinadas mirandome y aplaudiendome, asustado y sorprendido baje casi corriendo del escenario.

mientras las ovaciones seguian.

—Wang Yao ¡ 9373 puntos!— dijo la máquina

—¿Quien dira que eras un gran cantante eh China?— dijo Alfred y el chino solo pudo sonrojarse rodeado de la cintura por Corea.

—¿A quien le toca?— pregunto el castaño

— A ti por Hablar— respondio Hungría

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**A poco no se imaginaron a China cantando esta canción?**

**Lo de las orejas vino al fijarme que estas eran las mismas que usaba Paty Cantu en el video, y dije: Le quedarían my bien a Yao si fueran de Shinnaty Chan.**

**Acepto que soy una ¡Paty-Fan! y mi mayor ueño sería que la mismisima cantante leyera el fic (Porque ya la fui a ver en concierto y ese sueño ya se cumplio )**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The Quetzalcoatl Treasure**

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	6. El Gangnam Style de Corea y Japón

**Privet a Todos! Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta!**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Gangnam Style de Psy, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: Asakiku, InglaterraxJapón y ligero toque de Corea del SurxChina YaoxYong Soo o como quieran**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Japón **

Bueno, si me tocaba a mí, no pensaba que me tocara nada malo ni difícil. A China y a Austria les tocaron canciones que les pegaban mucho, esperaba que la mía fuera igual.

Entonces salió el título de la canción. Hungría estalló en carcajadas y después todo el mundo.

—¡No! ¡Ni en Boma voy a cantar esa canción! ¡Eli chan! ¡Como hayas trucado el juego te quedas sin Doujinshis Yaoi! ¡TE QUEDAS SIN YAOI!—

—Pero Kiku, es la canción que ha salido, si no te tendremos que poner 0 puntos…—

La canción era Gangnam Style ¡Ese juego estaba trucado! ¡Lo hicieron a próposito!

—Vamos Japón, no será tan malo ¿No?— Me tranquilizó Arthur, pero Alfred aún seguia coon sus carcajadas

— Está bien, pero como saque mayor puntuación que yo, me voy a comprar con Mariana y Mattiew todos los días durante 7 meses ¿Me has entendido?— le dije a Alfred

—¡Ja! pero si sacas menos puntuación que yo, te voy a recordar lo de la canción durante los próximos 150 años… ¿De acuerdo?—

Él me tendió la mano.

—Trato Soo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.—dije yo

Y la canción empezó a sonar

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Kang-namseutayil **_

Empece cantar el estribillo, vestido de Colegiala con falda a cuadros roja, camiseta escotada y unas coletas en el cabello que me daban toque inocente****

_Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja _  
_Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja _  
_Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja _  
_Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja _

Aquí fue cuando saque mi verdadero estilo rapero profesional mostrando una coreografía totalmente sensual para deleite de Arhtur****

Naneun sana-i  
Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i  
Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i  
Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keureon sana-i 

La aparición de Yoong Soo no se hizo esperar llevaba un smoking azul que lo hacia ver altamente gracioso,y las carcajadas se empezaron a escuchar****

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey  
Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka 

Esta estrofa la cantamos los dos juntos provocando que a cada rato nuestros amantes voltearan a vernos  
**  
Oppan gang-namseutayil, Kang-namseutayil  
Oppan gang-namseutayil, Kang-namseutayil  
Oppan gang-namseutayil **

Yoong Soo seguia haciendo el rídiculo con su paso estilo "Baile del Caballo" que logro captar varias miradas de atención y ovaciones ****

Eh- sexy lady, Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o 

Yo interprete el coro siguiendo la coreografía inicial de Hyuna para sorpresa de muchos****

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja  
Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
**Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja **

Ahora el castaño y yo nos enfrascamos en un duelo de baile que como consecuencia tenia a varias naciones a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa****

Naneun sana-i  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i  
Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i  
Keureon sana-i 

Corea emepezo de nuevo llevandose la atención de muchos con sus graciosos pasos, haciendo el rídiculo más grande de la historia...

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey  
Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka **

Bailar la macarena y combinarla con el paso del caballo, ahi fue cuando nadie pudo resistir y las carcajadas estridentes estuvieron punto de contagiarme a mi tambien****

Oppan gang-namseutayil, Kang-namseutayil  
Oppan gang-namseutayil, Kang-namseutayil  
Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Segui el coro con la voz más melodiosa y los movimientos más lentos pero no falto mucho para que me quisieran robar la atención de nuevo pero esta vez tuve que apartarlo.****

Eh- sexy lady, Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o 

Cuando ya no tenia motivos para seguir haciendolo deje a mi compañero con sus ridiculos pasos de nuevo...****

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom, baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom, baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying 

Aquí fue mi turno de tan esperado debut un giro de 360° grados y una vuelta de carro robo los rostros de incredulidad y las miradas asombradas de todos

**Oppan gang-namseutayil  
****Eh- sexy lady, Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o **

El penúltimo coro lo realizamos juntos pero con pasos más atrevidos y menos vergonzosos, pero de igual manera muy increibles de ver**  
****  
Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Oppan gang-namseutayil**

Terminamos de Decir a tiempo, justo antes de que se acabase la canción, ambos respirabamos agitados y en nuestros rostros se veia felicidad plena, esperaba que nadie grabase la canción y la subiera a Facebook pero...ya era tarde para eso.

Ya olía a Victoria por lo que

Hicimos una reverencia a todos y nos sentamos esperando el resultado…

—¡Japón y Corea! ¡105735 puntos!— Grito esta vez Lily.

-Supéralo, -. Le dije a Alfred

— ya verás, Kiku , verás…—

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**les gusto hace muco que esta canción sonaba en todos lados y nadie podia dejar de bailarla jejeje**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The Quetzalcoatl Treasure**

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	7. Natasha Canta: Quiero Tomarme un Alcohol

**Privet a Todos! Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta! debido a que mi animo se fue de vacaciones durante una temporadita y el estres llego en su remplazo junto a los exámenes finales que se vienen asi que...Estuve igual de deprimida que el avión de Jenni Rivera**

**PD:Juan Luis queridisimo amigo "Jennifan a morir" si te estas pasando por esta página para ver el fic que me obligaste a hacer...¡NO LEAS ESTO! y pra cualquier jennifan que este por ahi haga de cuenta que esto nunca sucedio Ok**

**Disclamer:: Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen no hago esto con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, asi como la canción Quiero Tomarme un Alcohol de Fidel Rueda, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: BielorrusiaxEstonia Germancest, Espamano y Franada o como ustedes gusten**

**Capitulo dedicado para dos personas especiales y sus hermanos:**

**1°Dedicatoria para:Mi amiga Dany Florentino quien ha visitado el fic y aunque no se atreve a dejar comentario aqui, su hermano me pidio un capitulo en donde apareciese la canción ya indicada y esta va para ti Ruperto Florentino y si estas leyendo esto cuidame a tu hermana**

**2°Dedicatoria: para KIKI y su hermano quien estuvieron enfrascados en una digna pelea por la canción del capi anterior en donde yo aposte por los dos asi que quien haya ganado ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ahora tengo 100 pesos extras.**

**En fin eso es todo**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Natasha**

"Vamos Eli, pon la canción voy a enseñarles a estos patanes qué es cantar de Verdad" penso Natasa con cierta prisa

salio el titulo de la canción "¡Hay no! ¡No podía ser!" se lamento mentalmente

**Punto de Vista de México**

¡Ay no! ¡Ese era uno de los cantantes favoritos de mi madre! ¡Lo tuve que aguantar durante todos los dias de Muertos!¡Concuerdo con Japón ese juego esta truncado!

**fin del Punto de Vista**

—Hay vamos Natasha, no es tan malo— le dijo Eli

—¿Que no es tan malo?¿Ahora que me tengo que poner?¿Un traje de Mariachi?— pregunto ella

De la nada Eli saco una bolsa y con ella un traje de Mariachi cafe con sombrero incluido, ella resignada fue a ponerse el traje

—Acabemos con esto y pon la canción de una vez— gruño ella

Nunca Nadie habia oido cantar Bielorrusia y menos si se trataba de una canción como..._Quiero Tomarme un Alcohol de Fidel Rueda_

**_quiero tomarme un alcohol,  
para beberme las penas  
quiero sacarme tu nombre por que  
lo traigo en las venas  
no quiero sentir dolor  
prefiero andar en la peda  
boy a pistear los 3 dias  
hasta perder la conciiencia_**

Ndie dijo que Natasha Arlovskaya cantase tan bien, el traje de Mariachi le sentaba a la perfección y aunque tuviese varios bailarines y coristas acá entre nos el Bad Friends Trio vestidos de Mariachis pero sus trajes eran de color negro, cosa que la hacia resaltar mucho

_**por que tu no sabes lo que he **_  
_**sufrido por tus besitos **_  
_**tus cariñitos y tus ojitos tan bonitos **_  
_**y por eso ahora he decidido **_  
_**tirarme al vicio con mis amigos **_  
_**hasta que encuentre otro cariñito **_

La canción de aquella chica reflejaba, todo lo que había sentido al estar enamorada de su hermano y aunque aclare una y mil veces que ya no lo esta aun siguen habendo rastros de despecho que quedaban por sacar y que mejor desahogo que una canción de Borrachos.

_**y el dia de mañana me veas feliz **_  
_**gozando de amores brindando **_  
_**por ti**_

Hizo amago de un brindis en esta parte con una copa imaginaria

—Vamos Natasha— alento Mariana y todos la miraron raro—¿Qué?—se defendio encogiendose de hombros.

**_aqui traigo el norteño _**  
**_aqui traigo la banda _**  
**_aqui traigo mujeres _**  
**_tambien traigo buchanas _**  
**_la neta ando bien pedo _**  
**_no me acuerdo de nada _**

La chica de cabellos plateados hacia otra vez su papel de borracha, que distaba de ser esa chica fría y distante que siempre se mostraba

**_es mas como dijiste _**  
**_"Que te llamabas"_**

El Bad Touch Trio ayudo coreando esa estrofa como todos unos borrachos sabian hacerlo...jodidamente mal y jodidamente Rídiculo

**_quiero tomarme un alcohol _**  
**_para beberme las penas _**  
**_quiero sacarme tu nombre _**  
**_porque lo traigo en las venas _**  
**_no quiero sentir dolor _**  
**_prefiero andar en la peda _**  
**_boy a pistear los tres dias _**  
**_hasta perder la conciencia_**

Natasha volvio de lleno a su papel que le quedaba extremadamente bien, junto al Trio de Malos Amigos tambaleandose como los bebedores extremistas y viciosos que son. Para el enfado y burla de sus parejas, De Romano, que hechaba humo de las orejas, de Canadá que se encontraba demasiado serio y de Ludwig que le dio una mirada de desaprobación a la conducta de su hermano y Amante.

**_por que tu no sabes lo que he sufrido _**  
**_por tus besitos tus cariñitos y _**  
**_tus ojitos tan bonitos _**  
**_es por eso ahora he decidido _**  
**_tirarme al vicio con mis amigos _**  
**_hasta que encuentre otro cariñito_**

Natasha en su papel de cantante despechada hacia sentir a sus espectadores el sentimiento de despecho que identificaba tanto a ella, por haber perdido algo que nunca tuvo, como a su hermano, por perder el amor de una gran persona como Yao.

_ **y el dia de mañana me veras feliz **  
**gozando de amores **  
**brindando por ti**_

Porque para nadie era un secreto las tacticas que ella utilizo para tratar sin exito conquistar a su hermano, peroel día que esta se rindio en su lucha reino un caos tan grande que pensaron que iba a ser el fin del mundo.

_**y aqui traigo el norteño **_  
_**aqui traigo la banda **_  
_**aqui traigo unas plebes **_  
_**tambien traigo cahuamas **_  
_**la neta ando bien perdo no me acuerdo de nada **_

El trio de Malos Amigos hacia un baile muy raro agarrandose los tres de los hombros posando una pierna de un lado a otro quedando Francis en el medio y Antonio y Gilbert con una botella de Tequila en cada mano libre

_**Es mas como dijiste **_  
_**"Que te llamabas"**_

La última estrofa la canto con una actuación tan perfecta de un borracho que nadie qui presente dudaria que antes de cantar se hecho sus buenas cops para darse "Valor líquido para cantar".

—Natasha lamento decirte que...—Empezo a decir Hungría

—Has ganado a Alfred por 870887 Puntos!— exlcamo Lily llena de emoción

Una mirada que decia "Superalo" fue dada a Natasha para Alfred.

Cuando regreso de cambiarse el traje por su look normal fue sorprendida por alguien en los pasillos

Un chico rubio y de Lentes personificación de la nación de Estonia hablo

—Solo quiero decirte que...tu representación en el karaoke fue la mejor que he visto—y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla le entrego una rosa y salio corriendo a todo dar.

Natasha se quedo estupefacta Asi que extraña y sonriente se dirigio de nuevo al Karaoke.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¿les gusto? si es asi tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes**

**El próximo capitulo la nación que cantara sera damas y cabelleros demos un fuerte plauso porque el país afortunado en deleitarnos con su maravillosa voz es...¡SUIZA!(se oyen aplausos por parte del publico) asi que por esta ocasión y como regalo por no actualizar, les dejare escoger la canción MAS ROMANTICA que ustedes elijan y la que tenga mayoria de votos por parte del jurado(Aqui entre nos Chiara,Matt Lauper y una estrella invitada) **

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The Quetzalcoatl Treasure**

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	8. Suiza Canta: Todo Cambio

**Privet a Todos! Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta! debido a que mi animo se fue de vacaciones durante una temporadita y el estres llego en su remplazo junto a los exámenes finales que se vienen asi que... continuemos con la historia.**

**En el cápitulo anterior hubo una votación para la canción más rómantica que cantaria Suiza, Aunque dije antes que Matt Lauper(mi alter ego masculino contrario mi), no estara presente en este chap (sigue encerrado en el armario con Alfred) Hoy viene la invitada especial,amiga de la autora y ex novia de Matt. ¡Elizabeth Cullen! un fuerte aplauso para ella**

**Aparece una chica castaña de ojos verdes y piel pálida con un vestido lavanda largo y de noche**

**Elizabeth: Muchas gracias por invitarme Chiara**

**Autora: No hay nada que agradecer ;)**

**Elizabeth: Ustedes votaron ustedes eligieron y la canción ganadora es...(inserte redoble de tambores aqui) "Todo Cambio de...Camila**

**Autora:si quieres aparecer como invitado especial en este fic solo llama al 01 800 Vee Vee Pasta o mediante un riview o PM en esta historia**

**Dislaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya, asi como tampoco todo cambio esa canción pertenece a camila**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: SuizaxLiechteinstein LilyxVash o como ustedes quieran**

**Capitulo dedicado para dos personas especiales: ****Kamirin-Chan este capitulo va dedicado para ti(por segunda vez) y a la fantabulosa...KIKI**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto De Vista de Suiza**

Si la canción de Natasha habia sido altamente graciosa para todos esperaba que a mi no me tocase nada malo por cantar.

—Muy bien...—¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?—pregunto la húngara un poco dudativa.

Una mirada suplicante de ojos verdes y cabello rubio corto muy parecida a mi por cierto se detuvo en mi.

Nos quedamos medio segundo observandonos y solo pude oir un pequeño "Por favor Nii sama" de sus labios para saber lo que a continuación venia.

—Yo quiero ser el siguiente— una voz decidida había captado la atención de todos, de pronto la mirada estaba puesta en un helvetico rubio de ojos verdes, Resignado pase al escenario para saber que canción me tocaria, esperaba que no fuera alguna tipo reggaeton como de las que canta Seychelles

**FlashBack_(en la mente de Suiza)_**

**_Ella prende las turbinas, _**  
**_No discrimina, _**  
**_No se pierde ni un party de marquesina, _**  
**_Se acicala hasta pa la esquina,_**

Vemos a Suiza bien "Happy, Happy"(lease drogado), vestido de regguetonero con cadenas y todo en un escenario tipo gangster con autos que saltan y chicas con ropa corta

**_A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) _**  
**_Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)_**

El estribillo es cantado por unas cuantas chicas que la hacen de coristas, del otro lado vemos gente en un circulo rodeada para ver a Seychelles bailar

—¡Perrea Mami Perrea!— son los incentivos que se escuchan para Seycelles

**Fin del Flashback**

—Solo ponme la canción— dijo el elvetico resignado

Y todos se sorprendieron al saber que la canción era "Todo cambio" de Camila

**Todo cambio cuando te vi ,**

**de blanco, negro y color me converti  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto,  
algo que no imaginaba,**

El rubio cantaba lenta y melodiosmente aquella melodia, para alguien tan especial que nadie imaginaba, vestido con ropa casual y con la bella voz que tenia casi casi parecia Mario Doom.

_**fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada **_  
_**hoo no no no no **_  
_**todo temblo dentro de mi **_  
_**el universo escribio q fueras para mi **_  
_**y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba **_  
_**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente **_  
_**paso y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Las chicas gritabn emocionadas, Lily solo sonreia y veia con adoración infinita a ese ser que le había robado el corazón por completo y por el que ahora mucas suspiraban.

**_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor _**  
**_tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida _**  
**_antes q te ame mas escucha por favor _**  
**_dejame decir q todo te di _**  
**_y no hay como explicar, _**  
**_para menos si tu no estas, _**  
**_simplemente asi lo senti, _**  
**_cuando te vi_**

Suiza no podia describir lo que sentia, era una sensacion un tanto relajante tierna y romantica, jamas había hecho algo asi y no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo a menos que su hermana se lo pidiese.

_**me sorprendio todo de ti **_  
_**de blanco y negro a color me converti **_  
_**seq no es facil **_  
_**decir te amo **_  
_**yo tampoco lo esperaba **_  
_**pero asi es el amor **_  
_**simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy **_

Las naciones masculinas miraban con cierto asombro al rubio, jamás pensaron que una hermosa voz como la suy podria ser de aquel portador de armas que solo vivia para su hermana quien fuese la causante de tan grande amor.

_**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor **_  
_**tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida **_  
_**antes q te ame mas **_  
_**escucha po favor **_  
_**sejame decir q todo te di **_  
_**y no hay como explicar **_  
_**para menos no estas simplemente **_  
_**asi lo senti cuando te vi **_  
_**todo cambio cuando te vi**_

Y la canción termino con aquel verso dedicado a su chica rubia, algo que la mayoría no pudo notar, fue la mirada de ternura puesta en los ojos del helvetico y que de alguna forma quedaria capturada clandestinamente en video.

—Suiza, ¡Tienes 7384993! Puntos! no cantas nada mal ¿eh?— dijo la húngara

Todos aplaudian y se quedaban petrificados, nadie dijo que el suizo cantaba y menos que lo hacia tan bien

Al final del pasillo se encontro a la persona que le robaba el aliento

—Cantas muy bien nii sama— dijo Lily robandole un beso al rubio en los labios

—Lily...¿Hasta cuando me dejaras de decir ermano mayor?— pregunto el suizo

—No lo sé es la costumbre— contesto la menor.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¿les gusto? si es asi tengo otra sorpresa para todos ustedes**

**Para el próximo chap quienes quieren que cante:**

**A)****Romano y Alemania cantando juntos Odio Amarte de Ha*Ash**

**B) Seychelles cantando Reggaeton (la canción ustedes la eligen)**

**C)Lily Swingili deleitandonos con algo más atrevido ;)**

**Esas son todas las opciones voten por las que más les plazca con un riview a esta historia...**

**pero sobre todo**

**¡Inviten a más gente a unirse a esta locura, ustedes votan y yo publico lo que quieren!**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The ****Treasure Of ****Quetzalcoatl **

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	9. Alemania y Romano cantan: Odio Amarte

**Bounjour damas y caballeros! han llegado a su fic favorito Karaoke Revolution!**

**Dislaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya, asi como tampoco la canciòn Odio Amarte de Ha*Ash**

**En el capitulo anterior los ganadores de la pareja que interpretara la siguiente canciòn son: Romano y Alemania un fuerte aplauso para ellos**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: Spamano, Germancest**

**Capitulo dedicado algunas personas especiales: ****Kamirin-Chan ,KIKI y Wind Un Serebro**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Romano**

"Che Palle" por màs que me cueste admitirlo Suiza canta muy bien, pero no por eso me libra de descargar toda mi furia en una sola persona: España.

Asi que aunque parezca raro decidi unir fuerzas con el macho patatas.

Mientras nos encontrabamos ocultos detràs de una planta le relataba al patatero nuestro temible plan mientras este asentia con la cabeza.

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

**Punto de Vista de Alemania**

No se Còmo ni cuando o porque rayos voy a realizar una alianza con este testarudo italiano con complejos de mafioso y estrategias excelentes...esperen ¿Yo dije eso?

En fin, mientras estabamos escondidos detràs de una planta y me contaban con detalle que hariamos,yo asentia con la cabeza y antes de asentir nos dimos una maliciosa sonrisa complice

Muahahaha nos vengaremos por la humillaciòn de Prusia y España y el Awesome reino de Alemania sera el ganador del concurso.

Mein Gott! las manias de mi bruder ya se me estan pegando

**Fin del punto de Vista**

—Y bien los siguientes son...¡Lovino y Ludwig!—Dijo Lily

Mientras que en la pantalla aparecia la canciòn Odio Amarte de Ha*Ash

_**Me tienes y te vas **_  
_**Me haces esperar **_  
_**No entregas nada a cambio **_  
_**Me ruegas y mis pies **_  
_**Descalzos... otra vez **_  
_**Se quedan por tu encanto **_

Alemania estaba casi irreconocible usaba con chaqueta y pantalon de cuero negro màs las gafas de sol y el cabello despeinado lo hacian ver como un rebelde sin causa por el que muchas suspiraban.

**_Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar _**  
**_yo corro y tropiezo _**  
**_Con mi ingenuidad _**  
**_Despierto perdida, enredada _**  
**_En tu forma de involuclarme _**  
**_Ay como odio amarte _**

Lovino lucia igual que su compañero, quien interpretaba esta estrofa como una dedicatoria a España mientras sonreia pìcaramente a este ùltimo

**_Mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo _**  
**_Pero hay algo entre los dos _**  
**_Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón _**  
**_Toma todo mas en serio o yo _**  
**_a ti te digo adiós _**

Ahora ambos cantaban esta estrofa haciendo una mini coreografia chasqueando los dedos y moviendose al ritmo de la mùsica adelante y hacia atràs.

_**Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio **_  
_**Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah) **_  
_**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio **_  
_**Ay como odio amarte **_

Ludwig cantaba esta estrofa, mientras Gilbert miraba hacia su direcciòn con los brazos cruzados y un puchero casi infantil al captar la indirecta de la estrofa.

**_Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad _**  
**_A este amor viajero _**  
**_Aunque parece ser que esta en tu realidad _**  
**_Arrodillarte al miedo _**

Lovino agarro màs seguridad en esta parte, dirigiendose hacia el pùblico al otro lado del escenario que no paraba de gritar como si estuviera la mismisima Ashley ahi parada solo que en versiòn masculina

**_Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo _**  
**_Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad _**  
**_Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma _**  
**_De involuclarme _**  
**_Ay como odio amarte _**

Ludwig siguio dandole màs a su querido pùblico tal y como si la otra integrante del duo musical original estuviese cantando para aquellas naciones.

_**Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo **_  
_**Pero hay algo entre los dos **_  
_**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón **_  
_**Toma todo mas en serio **_  
_**O yo... a ti te digo adioos **_

El duo masculino volvio a realizar su coreografìa cruzando sus pies y moviendose de lado a lado sin dejar de chasquear los dedos.

**_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _**  
**_ay como... odio amarte _**  
**_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio _**  
**_ay como odio amarte_**

Esta vez fue el turno de Lovino de interpretar aquella parte en donde se digno a mirar al español, a lo que el aludido pudo sonreir y devolverle una vivaz mirada

_**Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo **_  
_**Pero hay algo entre los dos **_  
_**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón **_  
_**Toma todo mas en serio **_  
_**O yo... a ti te digo adioos **_

Ahora era Ludwig quien cantaba y realizaba la primera coreografìa mientras su amante peliblanco no despegaba los ojos de su pareja sonriendo como solo el sabìa hacerlo.

_**Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo **_  
_**Pero hay algo entre los dos **_  
_**Dejale sentir algo a tu corazon **_  
_**Toma todo mas en serio **_  
_**O yo... a ti te digo adioos **_

El sonido de una guitarra electrica tocada con maestria que superaba a cualquier leyenda del rock siendo el mismisimo alemàn quien se encontrara en estas circunstancias y dejandose llevar por la canciòn.

_**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**_  
_**Ay como odio amarte...**_  
_**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**_  
_**Ay como odio amarte...**_

El duò dinamico seguia cantando aquel ùltimo pedazo de canciòn dando una vuelta fenomenal y los gritos y aplausos del pùblico demostraron que ellos seguirian siendo los mejores.

—Lovino y Ludwig ambos tienen 93278r4343 puntos felicidades!—Exclamo la hungara

Al instante y por raro que parezca ambos chocaron las manos y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas parejas quienes los esperaban con una sonrisa pìcara en el rostro.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Les encanto la participaciòn de nuestras efimeras naciones enemigas y rivales**

**Bueno ahora les voy a hacer algunas pregutillas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema aqui va la primera:**

**¿A cuantas de ustedes les gusta la pelìcula Hotel Transilvanya?**

**¿Si pudieran incluir yaoi(que todas queremos) en algun fanfic de esta peli con que pareja lo harian?**

**Bueno a mi me encanta esta peli y si pudiera hacer un fic con una pareja yaoi esta seria**

**JohnnyxDràcula**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**PD: Si les encanto Karaoke Revolution pueden pasar por los siguientes fics**

**Harry Potter The ****Treasure Of ****Quetzalcoatl **

**Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**Ambas historias son buenisimas y no las defraudare!**

**Un Abrazo y un beso**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	10. Noruega Quiere ser Alguien

**Lamento el retraso y debo a todos mis lectores una sincera disculpa, en compensación a la falta de atención a este fic tenemos un episodio con la participacion de una nación un tanto...Peculiar.**

**Dislaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya, asi como tampoco la canciòn Dicen Por Ahi de Paty Cantu(video promocional de la serie Gossip Girl Acapulco)**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: Norita NoruegaxItalia o como ustedes gusten**

**Capitulo dedicado algunas personas especiales: **** ,KIKI y Wind Un Serebro**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

—Muy bien Noruega es tu turno de Cantar y de esta no te salvas— dijo Lily

El Noruego asintio pensando que lo que le esperaba no seria tan malo Grave error.

Pues el rubio de pelo corto no midio las consecuencias al aceptar cantar "Dicen Por Ahi de Paty Cantu.

**_dicen por ahí _**  
**_que para poder entrar aquí _**  
**_pagas un precio _**  
**_gloria o desprecio _**  
**_es así_**

Al principio el Rubio se sentia inseguro, ¡Cantaba algo que por lo visto no le venia a su personalidad! pero asi eran las cosas y ya no se podia retractar del asunto.

_**y para subir **_  
_**haz que los demás hablen de ti **_  
_**es preferible ser invisible **_  
_**aquí**_

Mattiew concordaba con el en eso, pues aquella nación canadiense era el pionero en ser invisible

**te cambio ese secreto **  
**por una promesa **  
**que yo no digo más que la verdad **

La canción destilaba indirectas para Italia del Norte quien seguia concentrado en su propio mundo y no daba señales de estar conectado y con los pies sobre la tierra

**_quiero quiero yo quiero ser alguien _**  
**_más que nada más que nadie _**  
**_que todos sepan de mí_**

Aunque la canción que le había tocado no era lo que el esperaba debia aceptar que tenia buen ritmo y letra pegajosa, no por nada seria una sensación, en la web si llegaran a subir esto a facebook.

_**quiero que me envidien **_  
_**que me llamen **_  
_**que me odien que me amen **_  
_**que todos sepan de mí**_

Noruega sentia que una parte de el encajaba con la estrofa, aunque no deseaba ser odiado una parte de el queria que lo llamaran y envidiaran, no por nada estaba sacando su awesomidad al Máximo.

_**no es artificial **_  
_**no ser 100% natural **_  
_**es preferible ser invisible **_  
_**es vital**_

Esa nota si que destilaba mucha ironia dirigida a Dinamarca, el cantante sonrio maliciosamente cuando empezaron a pasar fotografías...un tanto comprometedoras de una que otra pareja de naciones.

**_te cambio ese secreto _**  
**_por una promesa _**  
**_que yo no digo mas que la verdad_**

En esta estrofa su voz se volvio un poquito más dulce llegando a oidos del italiano que ahora lo miraba como si estuviera enbobado.

_**quiero quiero yo quiero ser alguien **_  
_**más que nada más que nadie **_  
_**que todos sepan de mí**_

Este era un buen momento para agradecer ser una nación y no solo eso, siendo la mismisima representación de Noruega. No podia estar más feliz con eso.

_**quiero que me envidien **_  
_**que me llamen **_  
_**que me odien que me amen **_  
_**que todos sepan de mí**_

Vovio a cantar con mas seguridad en si mismo la última parte de la canción y al mismo tiempo que terminaba la musica se dedico a hacer un guiño con el ojo coqueto y Pícaro.

—Noruega lamentamos decirte que...— empezo Mariana

—Has ganado 873773 Puntos!— dijo la húngara dando saltitos mientras el Noruego sonreia y las naciones seguian blancas como papel.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero que les haya encantado este chap**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Posdata: Les recomiendo mi nuevo proyecto yaoi que hasta ahora ha tenido el visto bueno.**

**Y estoy hablando de nada mas y nada menos que...**

**A Thousand Years :Reescribiendo nuestra historia**

**Un fanfic que tiene lo que todas quisimos leer, Yaoi Vampiros , misterios Romance y Celos ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

**En fin eso es todo...Por Ahora XD**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	11. El Amor de Papel de Feliciano

**Lamento el retraso los ensayos de escolta me tienen agotada ¡Mañana termina el ciclo escolar de segundo de secundaria! Yupiii**

**Dislaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya, asi como tampoco la canciòn Dicen Por Ahi de Paty Cantu(video promocional de la serie Gossip Girl Acapulco)**

**Advertencias: Hungría con una camara algunas versiones 2P de Hetalia y mucha pero mucha musica**

**Parejas Crack: Norita NoruegaxItalia o como ustedes gusten**

**Capitulo dedicado algunas personas especiales: **** ,KIKI y Wind Un Serebro**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Italia**

Ve ve ve! era mi turno de Cantar ahora, Hungría chan ya me había seleccionado.

Espero no hacerlo tan mal, no quiero que esa persona especial se burle de mi, pero espero que le agrade, sea cual sea la canción yo la voy a cantar con todo mi corazón.

**Fin del punto de vista**

—Muy bien Italia sigues tu—dijo la Hungara

A estas alturas nadie se sorprendia esperaban que no le tocara nada malo a Feliciano pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos al saber que no era asi

Pues la canción que le tocaba era "Amor de Papel" de sentidos opuestos.

_**Yo se que el viento se a puesto a mi favor**_  
_**y me a quitado esa benda de los ojos**_  
_**estoy enamorada, pero mi herida se agranda**_  
_**de verte hacerme tanto mal**_

Feliciano subio al escenario siendo una persona completamente diferente a la que muchos estaban acostumbrados a ver,pues en vez de aquella cobardía caracterizada de el estaba una seguridad que tenia bastante escondida a la hora de cantar y su vestimenta de chico malo al igual que su hermano dejaba mucho que decir.

_**Estoy enamorado**_  
_**pero mi herida se agranda **_  
_**de verte hacerme tanto mal... **_  
_**Eres amor de papel **_  
_**el que se moja y se destruye**_

El Italiano busco con su mirada a la persona especial que tanto queria impresionar, se divertia al ver las reacciones de las naciones, sus amigos Alemania y Japón estaban muy sorprendidos por su repentino y bipolar cambio de actitud remplazado por su galanteria y coqueteria que utilizaba para con cualquier persona que se dejase llevar por el.

_**Eres amor de papel **_  
_**el que se rompe por costumbre **_  
_**Eres amor de papel... **_  
_**Eres amor de papel...**_

Se movia con tanta facilidad y agilidad que de ser un animal este chico hubiera sido una gacela, increiblemente habil para rastrear a su presa en cualquier lugar, asi era Feliciano en estos momentos, la mirada del noruego conecto con la suya durante un instante, que para ambos fue simplemente sorprendente.

_**Yo se que el tiempo **_  
_**mis heridas va a cerrar **_  
_**Y que por fin la luz **_  
_**del dia va a brillar **_

La canción le quedaba muy bien al muchacho, no es que haya tenido algun amorio que acabase mal, sino que estaba harto de no hacerse notar para una sola persona, la única que solo era visible a los ojos de su corazón:Noruega.

_**Estoy enamorada **_  
_**y mi corazón ya no aguanta **_  
_**Que otra vez me hagas llorar... **_  
_**Eres amor de papel **_  
_**el que se moja y se destruye**_

La estrofa era increiblemente cantada por la voz de Feliciano, nadie podia creer lo bien que cantaba era diferente de la voz chillona que siempre oian esta estaba más afinada casi como la de una cantante Italiana.

_**Eres amor de papel **_  
_**el que se rompe por costumbre **_  
_**Eres amor de papel... **_  
_**Eres amor de papel..**_

Nadie se dio cuenta de en que momento todos empezaron a saltar y a aplaudir hasta Noruega se unio a la diversión, era como ver ahi mismo parada a la verdadera cantante del duo musical mexicano, solo que Feliciano la superaba de muchas maneras.

—¡Italia tienes 8348938 puntos!—grito la consola mientras todos se dedicaban a elogiar al italiano, hasta que un par de ojos azules se encontraron con los de el, tomado de la mano del noruego y apartado hacia un lugar discreto, le había sido entregado una rosa y un beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente el mejor concurso de Karaoke de su vida.

* * *

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**KIKI: lamento mucho que te enojaras conmigo por no actualiziar tan rápido se que te deje abandonada y lo lamento asi que...este capi va para ti la autora se arrodilla y con un ramo de flores dice:Kiki Podrias perdonarme...**

**Acepto de todo : criticas —abrazos tomatazos pedidos declaraciones de amor, Gritos de amor desde el centro del universo Envios de Vodka y Tequila, Doujinhis Yaoi de contrabando en español, Opiniones etcetera**

**Posdata: Les recomiendo mi nuevo proyecto yaoi que hasta ahora ha tenido el visto bueno.**

**Y estoy hablando de nada mas y nada menos que...**

**A Thousand Years :Reescribiendo nuestra historia**

**Un fanfic que tiene lo que todas quisimos leer, Yaoi Vampiros , misterios Romance y Celos ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

**En fin eso es todo...Por Ahora XD**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
